twilight_town_people_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Maxs Armour
Mark 1: The Mark 1 was really not a suit but a robot, it was basic in design. It was a very basic metal surface with small illuminated eye slots. It could not fly at all, it had limited fire power in 2 missle slots and 2 Repulsors on each hand. It is still functional today. Mark 2: The Mark 2 was the first real suit. Its colours scheme was a gold base with a red paint job over the top. It featured 2 small Repulsors 4 shoulder missile slots, flares, under arm mounted small machine guns and 1 Unibeam. It is currently destroyed. Mark 6: The Mark 6 was the next important armour after mark 2. Its colour scheme was just a stylised version of the mark 2 with silver joints. It used 2 repulsors, 6 chest missile slots, shoulder mounted machine guns, heightened strength, 8 flare pods and 1 Unibeam chest cannon. This suit is water proof. It is currently destroyed Mark 7: Its colour scheme was just a stylised version of the mark 6 with silver parts. It used 2 repulsors, 6 chest missile slots, shoulder mounted machine guns, heightened strength, 8 flare pods and 1 Unibeam chest cannon. This suit is water proof. It is currently not destroyed Mark 17(or the heart slayer) Its colour scheme added more silver to the chest and the armour itself featured a higher protected chest area. This armour has 2 repulsors and 1 Massive Unibeam which is about 3 times larger than normal Unibeams. It is not currently destroyed Mark 19 (or the wolf slayer): This colour scheme changed out any gold for silver from the mark 6. This armour has 2 repulsors and 1 Unibeam and 2 silver sabers. This suit can go much faster than the other suits, going about mach 2-3. It also is resistant to g-force. It is not currently destroyed Mark 20 (or long distance flight suit): This colour scheme features black and gold colours. This armour has 2 repulsors, missiles, flares and 1 Unibeam. The suit can sustain flight for a long period of time. It is not currently destroyed Mark 26 (or the gamma suit): This suit is very bulky and has its main colours as green and silver. This armour has 1 Unibeam and two large hammers joined to both hands. This suit can also protect against radiation but moves slower because of its hammers. It is currently not destroyed. Mark 27: It has a blue and orange colour scheme. This armour has 2 repulsors, missiles, flares and 1 Unibeam. It has a camouflage capability. It is not destroyed. Mark 38 (or the Igor suit): It has mainly a blue colour scheme with touches of silver. This suit has 2 repulsors, double the normal amount of missiles, double the normal amount of flares, 2 shoulder mounted machine guns, 2 wrist mounted miniguns, large amount of enhanced strength and one slightly larger Unibeam . It is the 2nd biggest suit and best of this cannot fly. It is not destroyed. Mark 42: Its colour scheme is mainly gold and red. It used 2 repulsors, 6 chest missile slots, shoulder mounted machine guns, heightened strength, 8 flare pods and 1 Unibeam chest cannon.It can attach itself to max from a far distance. It is currently not destroyed Max buster suit: This suits scheme colour is mainly gold and red and is extremely large. This suit has 2 repulsors, double the normal amount of missiles, double the normal amount of flares, 2 shoulder mounted machine guns, 2 wrist mounted miniguns, one slightly larger Unibeam and extremely enhanced strength. It is designed to take on massive threats. It is currently not destroyed.